goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
It Came from the Internet
' It Came from the Internet' was the thirty-first book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine and illustrated by Craig White. It was preceded by It's Only a Nightmare and followed by Elevator to Nowhere. It was released in February 1999 and was 135 pages long. You explain to your friend Mark how you noticed a weird "bump" on your computer monitor that began to move as if alive. He doesn't believe you however, so you bring him to your house to show him. After you turn on the computer and sign onto the internet, a message suddenly pops up! It discusses of a virus and after some research you soon realize more information regarding it. You wish to rid of it when your computer suddenly lets out a long beep. Follwing by another message, this one being more urgent. You learn that your web crawler is a program called "spyder", which you were given by free. Which leads Mark to point out how dodgy this pretty quickly. You then have to decide what to do, such as deleting the virus, saving the computer, and so on. You soon notice that there is something weird on the monitor and soon both you and Mark manage to deduce it's the "Web Crawler". But the fact it resembles a monster doesn't seem to phase you, and you think it's pretty cool then try to delete the virus. But then a message pops up telling you not to. You continue to try but soon find that your mouse won't move! The Spyder then gets out of the computer and onto your desk! Spyder is very angry that you didn't help it when it asked and it blocks your exit, then bites your neck! The monster then exits. Over time you begin to feel ill and forget things that you should know, like parents names, your home's layout. It's up to you to rid of both the spider, and find a way to get cured! tagline: www.spyderfights.creep! Bad Endings *The Spyder explodes in front of you, causing something apparently worse then Leprosy once the remains all land on you. *When trying to escape the doctor you jump out of the window and fall to your death. *A gorilla squeezes you to death. *Two men take you away and you realise that you work for a secret government agency. *Your mom see's you use bug spary on the computer and while she thinks for a punishment she slams the bedroom door in her face and loses her memory. *The Spyder escapes your house and bites everyone in the world. Good Endings *You, Rachel and Mark erase the spyder virus. When you are about to leave, a message pops up saying " THIS IS YOUR HARD DRIVE.I KNOW HOW YOU CAN WIN THE LOTTERY. DO WHAT I SAY----- AND YOU WILL MAKE TEN MILLION DOLLARS! ". Trivia *The book at one point tells you to use a pen for a map to avoid cheating. But this seems to be a bad way to ruin the book, considering its hard to rid of pens. Plus it could stain depending on type of pen. *At a few points in the book, the official Goosebumps website is mentioned. *Usually in America, an alternative name for one's mother is "Mom". In Uk, they use "Mum". In UK versions of this book, Mom is replaced by Mum. During one part in the story when trying to remember who your mother is, and what you call her, you begin to think of words like "Mub" or "Mup", which are not real words. Most likely in the American version these words were "Mob" and "Mop". Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Books